The Rebellion: Group Picture!
Author's note (edit) Alright! I am now down with the picture! I hope it's good. I seriously love the way i drew Mackenzie. Seriously, I didn't think it was going to be that good. (Used a base) was sent to do some quest by Kathy Castellan.]] [[User:PandoraStar411|'Panda411']] brohoof /)(\ Background of the picture It was just another day at the Rebellion HQ. Phobos was very bored since Deimos was again, trying to make a batch of cupcakes for Eris. "What can we do? It's so boring here, I don't know why I joined this little team of demigods." Phobos thought in his head as he surfed on his TV trying to find the House of Anubis. "Well, I can try annoying little Mackenzie again about Duke but that gets old once in awhile. Maybe I should annoy Duke about it? Doesn't seem quite as fun as annoying Mackenzie though. I know! Let's have a group picture with Kathy, Peppermint, Sophie, Joe, and all of the senior members of the Rebellion." Phobos thought to himself. Phobos then walked in to Kathy's room and knocked on her 'office' door. "Come in," She replied with no emotion. "Hey boss. I was thinking we should take a group picture since nobody's busy," Phobos suggested to Kathy as she was smoking yet another cigarette. Kathy blew out a smoke ring and looked at Phobos, "Ari Queen ain't here. But I think for once that is a brilliant idea." "Should we wait for Ari Queen?" Phobos asked kathy. "you think I'm a paitent lady? I sent Ari Queen to do some business in Tartarus! No was can't wait for her! Common sense Phobos! Jeez! Just get the camera ready and the other senior demigods too," Kathy grumbled. "Sheesh. Whatever Kathy. Whatever." Phobos walked out of her office and went to go find his camera. He found the camera and went to the living room of the senior rebellion members. "HA! I WIN AGAIN! Oh yeah, uh huh, 12/12!" Phobos heard Duke shout out as he walked closer and closer to their living room. "No fair! You keep beating me because you know that I'm weak! If it was Mackenzie on the other hand," Another familiar voice argued with Duke. "He'd be too scared to loose cause his ego is apparently too big for his head?" A female's voice said. Phobos opened the door and Duke was out to get Joe but before he could, Mackenzie backed him up away from him. "Chill, Dukey, chill. We're just joshin with you," Mackenzie told him. Duke mumbled something inaudible and sat down obviously looking a little upset. "Alright!" Phobos said to everybody, "Listen up!" All demigods looked at him with curiosity in what he'll say next. "It's group picture time! Everybody come here while I take the picture! kathy should be here right now," Phobos announced to them. "Wait, Kathy's okay with this?" The little Gina Martinez squeaked. "You can't hate pictures! They make you feel like you're famous!" The new Peppermint commented. She has changed her appearance litterally but Phobos knew that she secretly still loves Nico deep down inside. "I'm here! Let's take this picture," Kathy said as she slammed the door. "You're coming whether you like it or not!" Jackson, one of the newbies said and propped Gina on his shoulders. "Wha-?" Gina exclaimed and blushed. "Kenny! Let's go!" Duke found this as an opportunity to lift Mackenzie up as if she were a duffle bag. "Dukey, I'm warning you: PUT ME DOWN!" mackenzie shreeked. "Kathy! Let's go in the front! Come on Caleb! You can come too!" Peppermint shouted and linked an arm and grabbed Kathy's free arm to drag her. "Sophie, let's go!" Joe smiled and carried Sophie Jen like she was a princess. Of course, Sophie's immediate response is to yell at Joe. "JOE! seriously, this isn't funny. Put me down!" Sophie asked (more of a yell) Joe as Joe smiled to himself. "I guess this will do!" Phobos said wickedly. A chorus of girl's "No's" rang across the room as they were trying to get their crushed to stop carrying them. "SAY 'REBELLION'!" And Phobos managed to take a picture of that wild scene. Category:One-shot Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fic Category:Sophie Jen Category:Caleb Reynolds Category:Yoru Sato Category:Gina Martinez Category:Jackson Smith Category:Duke Monroe Category:Mackenzie Ravel Category:Kathy Castellan Category:Peppermint Sweets Category:Phobos Category:Deimos Category:Ari Queen Category:Joe Tanaka